mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The Pillars of Courage
Ep.5: The Pillars of Courage Matt: Hello and welcome back to another episode of Sim Showdown. Previously, the contestants had to jump out of a plane, go through a hoop, and landing in the according zone. This episode saw Tim leave the Krazy Kickers. Now let's see what the contestants are up to. '*camera goes to Krazy Kickers cabin* Stephen: Man! We're in last place and have nearly lost half our team. Liberty: Star: Oh, cheer up Libs. Liberty: Stephen: It's not all bad that your friend has left the competition. I mean, you've still got us. Liberty: Suppose, but ... Stephen: We need to decieve the other teams. Star and Liberty: *look at each other* You want us to cheat? Stephen: It's not cheating. Star and Liberty: *look at each other again* Cheat. Stephen: No but ... *knock at door, and Matt walks in* THE BLUEBIRD IS FAMOUS FOR HAVING THE SMALLEST WING IN THE WORLD! Matt: Anyway, as I was walking past I heard the word cheat. Stephen: Hehe Star: We where just saying why we aren't cheating in anyway possible. Matt: Um ... *leaves* Star: STEPHEN! '*later, Matt walks the contestants up to a skyscraper in the shape of a long thin temple* Matt: We decided that last times challenge was very high so today, it's even higher! Contestants: Matt: Come on. *everyone gets in a lift and the lift arrives on the roof* You have to cross this *points to 50m gap in the middle of to sides. In the gap are scattered pillar tops (the pillars disappear in the clouds)* Stephen: WICKED! Other Contestants: Matt: In your own time. Rhonda: What happens if we fall? Matt: Nothing really apart from you falling. Contestants: ... Matt: Well, go! *no-one moves* Right step forward if you wish to go first. *everyone but Buddy steps back* AH! Buddy! Buddy: What? Matt: You've elected yourself to go first. Buddy: ... Alright! *jumps onto a pillar* Agh! '*Jimmy, Star and Stephen all get onto different pillars* Jimmy: AGH! Star: *jumps to next pillar but misses* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hits area where clouds are but vanishes in a glow of green light* '*Iggy, Billy and Liberty all try to jump onto the same pillar, they collide and all fall down, vanishing with a flash of green light* Matt: This is great watching the victims contestants epic-failing. Jimmy: *jumps quickly across the pillars, to the last pillar near the platform* Phew! *brushes self down* '*Violet, Rhonda and Roy have all started and are crossing one behind the other* Jimmy: What's happening? *pillar starts to falling backwards* AGH *jumps and just makes it* Phew. '*the pillar falls over knocking over the ones that Roy, Rhonda and Violet are on* Violet: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they all vanish in a green flash of light* Stephen: *jumps to pillar right next to Buddy's and pushes Buddy's pillar over* Buddy: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vanishes in green light* Stephen: MUHAHAHA! '*Travis and Spencer start jumping across, Stephen gets next to Spencer and tries to knock over his pillar but loses balance with his foot over the edge and falls* Stephen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *vanishes* '*Travis and Spencer both make it across* Matt: Based on this, the Powerful Punchers are victorius, and the Awesome Attackers are in second, meaning another showdown in the Krazy Kickers. '*later, once everyone has come back from the Nightmare Realm, and are gathered around the camp fire* Matt: You've all voted for who you want to battle it out in the Krazy Kickers. Star is safe with no votes, meaning Liberty with four votes is battling it out with Stephen and his eight votes. All you've got to do is get the least amount of cream covered cake on you. The other contestants shall throw them at you, you've got to avoid them. *gives each other contestant a cake* THROW! *everyone throws. Stephen is dripping with creme, Liberty has a little mark on her nose plaster* Bye Stephen, this is what happens when you cheat, and push people off. Stephen: Hm! Matt: That's all we've got time for, so see you next time on Sim Showdown Category:Chapters